If Wishes Were Broomsticks
by M. Monster
Summary: Word prompts featuring various pairings. From smut to fluff, slash to het, canon to next gen.
1. Skirt RLHP

**28. Skirt**

_Remus Lupin/Harry Potter_

_

* * *

_

Harry found it while cleaning out the house to prepare for his move. It was in Ginny's old closet, back from when they still lived together. There it lay, unassuming. If one could call _sleek leather_ unassuming. He held up the small stretch of leather in front of him and wondered when and where Ginny had purchased it.

I don't remember Ginny ever _wearing_ anything this sexy, Harry thought. He held the leather to his hips and raised an eyebrow. Harry cast a glance to the door, then back to the leather fabric.

Harry shimmied out of his trousers and sild the skirt up his legs and set it snugly around his waist, where it was just long enough to touch just above mid-thigh. He turned to admire his arse in the mirror, and whistled. His reflection winked and Harry grinned widely.

"You sly dog," Said Harry's reflection, winking, and Harry blushed and spun to view himself from a different angle.

He looked _good_, he thought. Better than Ginny looked in many of her evening dresses she wore for ministry events.

He saw Remus staring at him mildly in the mirror and Harry squeaked, turning sharply and covering his front.

"R-Remus!" Harry squeaked, and Remus leaned on the doorframe with his brows raised and his arms crossed. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you pack," Remus said, licking his lips as his eyes roved over Harry's form. He advanced upon Harry, who tried to press closer to the glass.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh, Remus, I- this room is-" He stuttered, and Remus, all feral and eyes glowing amber, trailed kisses along Harry's neck.

"We're not done," He growled, and the door slammed shut with a burst of magic and tore the leather skirt from Harry's hips.

They didn't finish packing for a couple more hours.


	2. Laughter NLLL

**17. Laughter**

_Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood_

_

* * *

_

Luna was always so vibrant, even during wartime. But it was after the war that she truly flourished, dancing around in Neville's nursery, among the piping peppers and the dancing ladyslippers (they grow best next to each other). She simply showed up at Longbottom Greens one day- not even that. Neville was casting sprinkling charms and he found Luna tending to Fortescue's Roses.

Neville sold the bouquets Luna made, and Luna made crowns of yellow roses that she wore and, somehow by the end of the day, it would appear on Neville's head.

He smiled as she bowed to the ladyslippers when the piping peppers finished their song. Luna caught his eye and smiled beatifically, reaching out a hand and gesturing.

"Come on," She said in a voice clear as bells. Neville placed his hand in hers and pulled Luna close, beaming. He laughed and began to sway gently with her as the peppers picked up a new tune, smiling softly to each other, bare feet gliding across the grass to the soft tune.


	3. The Cat HP DM

**75. The Cat**

_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

_Potter,_ the note began, and Harry felt a sigh coming on. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling of his office and picked up the basket and the bloody note before placing it on his desk and opening the folded parchment.

_Potter, I found a cat for you, named Gloves or whatever name it is that one gives a cat. I refuse to let Scorpius own such a thing,_

Harry had a brief thought of _fur, fur **everywhere**,_ before he returned back to the note.

_so I leave it in your capable hands. Much Obliged, D. Malfoy_

"Damn it Malfoy, this is something for the DMC, not for Head Auror," Harry said, and he rubbed his scar absently before lifting the blanket to gaze at the creature under it. The found _cat_ was a young kneazle kit, and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Gloves?" He asked, confused and quiet. The kitten perked up, all giant head and tiny body and began to _mew_ and would _not stop_. He thought about the snakes at home and grimaced, closing the blanket once more (ceasing the quiet mews) and began to pen a note for Hermione.

_Mione, I found a kitten for you, named Mittens_...


	4. Pierced JSP HW

**37. Pierced**

_James Sirius Potter, Hugo Weasley_

_

* * *

_

"Not so loud!" Jamie hissed, covering Hugo's mouth. Hugo's eyes still bugged incredulously. Jamie, looking around carefully, dragged Hugo into his bedroom and shut the door, erecting a silencing charm.

"You- bloody wanking idiot! You know your da's going to lose his nut when he hears about this!" Hugo said, still hysterical, pulling at his curly hair. Jamie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So that's why he's not going to hear about it," Jamie said as if it was obvious. Hugo made a strangled noise.

"Merlin's pants, Jamie, Uncle Harry knows _everything_," Hugo said fearfully, looking around frantically. "Oh bloody hell now he'll somehow know I knew about it and he'll hang me by my bollocks in the Department of Mysteries like da always says he would! Oh bloody hell, or worse, he'll expell me! Jamie, I'm a seventh year this year, I don't want to go to Azkaban because _you're_ a ruddy idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Jamie protested, and Hugo grabbed his nipple and twisted hard. "Circe's tits, _ow_ you fucking wanker-"

"Hugo! Hugo, are you in there?" Hugo's eyes, if possible, got even wider and he made a strangled noise before he began to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, Auntie Mione, we're in here," Jamie called and Hugo made another noise in his throat, gesturing for Jamie to _stop, stop _**_right now_**.

"What are you boys doing in there?" She asked through the door, and Hugo _**swore**_ he could see her ready her wand to open the door.

"Bonding before Hugo leave for his seventh year at Hogwarts, of course," A dramatic sigh from Jamie and he wrapped a sweaty arm around Hugo's neck. Hugo gagged. "They grow up so quickly,"

After she retreated down the hallway, Hugo socked Jamie in the gut, scowling fiercely. "Now mum is going to think I'm a liar and a schemer too, tosser." He said darkly, and Jamie cluched his gut, wheezing. "All because of your blasted _nipple ring_."_  
_


	5. Serious RL SB

**69. Serious**

_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_

* * *

Remus Lupin was not amused, and when Remus wasn't amused, he made sure _nobody_ was amused. Sirius did not have any stipulations with letting everybody know he _was_ amused at Remus' misery.

"This isn't a joke!" He growled, and Sirius grinned lazily, stretching out on the couch in Gryffindor Common.

"'Course it isn't, Moony," Sirius agreed.

"So stop treating it like a_ joke_!" Remus said slowly, angrily.

"I'm not treating it as a joke, Moony," He disagreed. Remus made another frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"_Sirius_ this is a _serious situation_-" Remus broke off at Sirius' wide grin and he scowled even more fiercely. "Tosser. You've got me doing it."

Sirius grinned.


	6. Overwhelmed VK HP

**9. Overwhelmed**

_Viktor Krum, Harry Potter_

* * *

Potter sat atop the tower above the Grand Entrance, as Krum had come to see it. It may once have been a belltower, but the bells had long since been silenced. Krum saw the small, frail figure he had come to identify as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Potter," He greeted gruffly. The boy looked up and his face was red and his eyes swollen. He wiped his face, and croaked out _Krum_. "Vhat are you doing?"

"I-It's nothing, I'm just b-being stupid," He said, and laughed, self-deprecating, and at that moment, with all Potter's bitterness and tears, he just saw him as a _child_, a fourteen year old boy somewhere he didn't want to be, playing in a game most adults _died_ in.

Krum sat next to Potter and threw his arm around the boy in an awkward, half-hug. Potter burrowed into his side and they sat quietly, watching Black Lake from the entrance.


	7. Silk RLDM

**24. Silk**

_Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"Be still," Remus ordered in that infuriatingly calm tone of his. Draco whimpered as he felt Remus' hand smooth out the cloth that covered his eyes. The other hand went to Draco's prick, which was tied tightly by another stretch of silk, knotted in a bow.

"Please," Draco begged.

"Soon," Remus promised, and he kissed Draco to silence his cries. He left Draco's body, and Draco thrummed with tension, fantasizing where Remus' hands would go next.

His mouth descended on Draco's cock and Draco keened, eyes shut tight beneath his blindfold.


End file.
